


He's Worth It

by Blood_On_Glass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Burping, Emetophilia, M/M, i love puke, public vomiting, puking, stomach bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_On_Glass/pseuds/Blood_On_Glass
Summary: Emmett and Aiden have been dating for a while now, and the moment they decide to do something really special, Emmett just has to get sick. He powers through, though not wanting to ruin Aiden's day. This ends just as well as he had expected.





	He's Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> If you are emetophobic, I would not read this. This for all the lovely guys and gals who want to read about pretty boys puking. :) <3
> 
> This was a prompt from an Anon on Tumblr. :) You can see this story there as well.

About my OCs: 

Emmett: 17. Tall, muscular (though these days he’s getting a little soft around his middle due to Aiden constantly baking for him). He has light brown hair and gray eyes. You will usually see him in a band t-shirt (he likes classic rock) and a leather jacket and ripped jeans. His personality is very stoic and quiet, though when he’s with Aiden, he’s a bit more cheerful. He’s very protective and kind-hearted. If you hurt someone he loves, Emmett will kill you. 

Aiden: 17. Aiden has blonde hair and blue eyes. He isn’t short necessarily but looks so next to Emmett. He usually dresses nicely for school and loves sweaters. However, when it’s a weekend or he’s going to bed, he likes to wear Emmett’s shirts. He is a little chubby and wears glasses. Very self-conscious of his weight, but Emmett makes him feel good about himself. Aiden is a little chatterbox too. Emmett puts up with it. Very bubbly personality.

 

——————————————————–

 

It seemed as though the many times they had tried to do something like this in the past, something always came up. Rain, family emergencies, excessive amounts of homework, etc. So, when the forecast was predicting perfectly blue skies, everything was intact with both of their homes, and summer had finally come around, Emmett and Aiden knew it was a day to enjoy each other. Just a few days ago, Emmett had suggested doing something simple like going to the zoo. The moment the idea was out, Aiden had brightened up and bounced up and down agreeing. Since then, the blonde hadn’t stopped talking about it. He had been texting Emmett every night expressing his excitement. Emmett would be lying if he said he didn’t think it was absolutely adorable. 

Wednesday morning, Emmett had woken up with over a dozen text messages from Aiden. The first one starting at five o'clock in the morning. Emmett glanced and saw it was only eight and he rolled his eyes fondly. They weren’t planning on leaving until noon. Emmett sent him a message back saying he would see him in a few hours and that he was excited as well. 

 

Only, he wasn’t.

Emmett couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he realized he was lacking excitement. He was lacking happiness as well too despite always looking forward to the days he could spend with Aiden. The two of them had been best friends their whole lives after all before beginning to date their freshman year of high school. Emmett was baffled that he was feeling so tired at the thought of going to the zoo. After the sending the message that was a lie, Emmett fell back against the pillows with a sigh. The movement pinpointed the exact location of his discomfort which was both helpful yet disappointing at the same time. Emmett let out a soft moan as he felt his stomach slosh queasily. This seemed strange since he didn’t often get upset stomachs, yet there was no doubt that he was nauseous.

Since Emmett still had a few hours until it was time to pick up Aiden, he closed his eyes again, thinking maybe some more rest would help. As much as he hated doing so, he ignored the sound of his phone indicating he had a text message. He didn’t like the idea of ignoring Aiden, but he was nowhere near the mood to stare at a phone screen. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep off whatever was making his stomach do flips in hopes of having a good day at the zoo. Aiden loved animals and he deserved at least this.

However, sleep was not coming easy. Emmett ran a hand through his sandy hair, sighing into the pillow. He didn’t feel queasy enough to vomit, but he felt bad enough to want nothing more than a day in bed. Still, no matter how sick he felt, Emmett would never cancel this date with Aiden. Not when his boyfriend had been looking forward to this so much.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes, Emmett slowly sat up, keeping a hand on his stomach. He had fallen asleep in his t-shirt and jeans again due to passing out while texting Aiden late last night as usual. The shirt he was wearing was a faded Guns N’ Roses logo and it had fit him well for a while, but now it felt almost too tight. He frowned as he lightly palmed his stomach some more, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he did so. The motion prompted a soft burp to escape his lips which helped lessen the pressure slightly, but not much. His stomach felt bloated and hard, and he wondered what the cause of that was. He had to be coming down with a virus or something.

Still, remembering Aiden’s excitement, Emmett slowly stood up, keeping a hold on his stomach as though that could keep the contents from shifting too much. He burped again, this time a little louder as he shuffled over to his closet to get dressed. He slipped on a pair of jeans that he found on the floor and then rummaged through his drawers to find a t-shirt. At this point, he had leant so many to Aiden (who never returned them) he was starting to run out. He wanted something looser, something that would hopefully not add pressure onto his stomach and would make the bloating a little less obvious. He found one of his many AC/DC shirts and slipped that on before quickly returning his hand to his stomach. Rubbing it was helping slightly, but not enough to make him feel well enough to go on a date. Especially not one that involved so much walking around.

Emmett eventually headed downstairs toward the kitchen. He hoped some food in his belly would make him feel better. He didn’t have any siblings and his mom went to work early, so he typically fended for himself for meals. Usually, he would fry up some bacon and eggs as cooking was actually relaxing for him. However, this was a morning for toast and juice.

Not even bothering to put peanut butter on the bread, Emmett began munching on the plain toast, hoping it would help ease his stomach. He started out quickly but soon found himself slowing down halfway through the first slice. When he was finally finished with it, he knew he couldn’t force himself to eat the second one. He threw it away and focused on his juice, but he couldn’t finish that, either. Giving up entirely on the concept of consuming anything, Emmett rested his head on the table over his arms and closed his eyes. 

 

The sound of his phone ringing jerked Emmett awake. Tiredly, he fished it out of his pocket and answered it before even checking to see who it was. “Hello?” he mumbled into the phone.

“Emmett!” The excited voice on the other end was instantly recognizable. “You sound sleepy. Did you decide on a nap before the zoo? Oh, Emmett, I’m so excited!” 

Emmett was having a hard time keeping up with Aiden’s excited rambling. His stomach was feeling even worse now and despite the nap, he was more tired. “I-” Emmett was cut off as he let out a long burp into the receiver. 

 

“Lovely,” was Aiden’s response, but not without a hint of affection. “Thank you for sharing that with me. I, of course, am used to you having the table manners of a Tasmanian Devil.”

Before Emmett could explain that his stomach was upset, Aiden continued. “It’s been so long since I’ve been to the zoo. Emmett, this was such a good idea. Thank you.” 

Now Emmett knew he wouldn’t be able to back out. “I’ll leave my house now. See ya soon.” His stomach moaned as he hung up the phone as if begging him to reconsider this. Emmett only rubbed it in response, hoping that it would let up soon.

 

Five minutes into the drive to the zoo, and Emmett knew this wasn’t something that was just going to fade away. Aiden was in the passenger seat happily chatting away as Emmett discreetly kept one hand on his stomach as he drove. He had the air conditioner on full blast which had helped at first but was now doing nothing. The nausea was getting significantly worse as each minute passed and he started to panic just a little bit. He doubted he would go very long without needing to throw up. 

Emmett shifted and belched, bringing a fist up to his mouth. It was a good thing something like that wasn’t unusual behavior for him as Aiden didn’t even look over at him when it happened. However, when another longer and louder one escaped past his lips, Aiden stopped talking and looked over at him. “Did you chug a twelve pack of soda or something, Em? You’ve been gassy all morning.”

Emmett shook his head and opened his mouth to explain himself. He had no intention of telling Aiden he was sick, but simply wanted to say his stomach was just a little upset. However, before he could talk, the zoo entrance came into sight and Aiden was all smiles again. 

“There it is! We’re going to have such a good time.” 

Emmett wasn’t so sure about that. 

 

“Did you know giraffes are the tallest mammals on Earth? And that they don’t need to drink water as often as other animals? And that they actually have the same number of vertebrae as people but they’re just really big? And that their kick is actually powerful enough to kill predators? And that…”

Only a half-hour into the zoo experience and Emmett was already starting to regret this. He loved his dates with Aiden more than anything and even loved how much of a chatterbox his boyfriend became while excited, but today it was too much. 

“Aiden-” Emmett began, deciding he needed to say something. “I don’t – urrrrrrp.” Emmett was once again cut off by another belch. This one sounded even wetter than the last. His stomach was sloshing dangerously and his half-digested toast wasn’t settling well at all. It wanted up. Sooner rather than later. Emmett wanted to rub his belly, but he was holding hands with Aiden and the other was covering his mouth in case his belches brought up something else. 

 

Aiden, however, didn’t seem to notice much. “Emmett, did you see the way the red pandas curled around each other while sleeping? It was so cute! It reminded me of how you hold me while we sleep whenever we’re together.” 

Emmett wanted to reply to the comment because it was sweet and he really did love Aiden, but another sick belch escaped him instead. They were standing at the fence to the tiger enclosure now, surrounded by other people who were taking photos of the beautiful animal. Beside him, a kid was eating a chili cheese dog and Emmett softly gagged into his hand at the sight. His stomach lurched a little as he did so and saliva was pooling into his mouth. Finding no other choice, Emmett pulled his hand away from Aiden’s to rest on his stomach. It was even more bloated now and it let out an audible noise. No. This was not happening. Not here.

“Em?” Aiden asked softly, putting a hand on his back. “You don’t look so good. Are you feeling okay?”

Emmett wanted to tell Aiden he hadn’t been feeling good all day, but he didn’t dare take his hand off his mouth. Instead, he shook his head, hiccuping softly into his hand. 

“Oh, no,” Aiden whispered. “Let’s get you to a bathroom.”

Emmett wanted to find a bathroom as quickly as possible, but he was frozen in place as he burped wetly into his hand once again. This time, he could taste the acid in the back of his throat. At this point, he could feel a few pairs of eyes on him which made it that much worse. He smelled the chili dog that was nearby and he gagged again, this time bringing up a small bit of vomit in his hand. 

Aiden clearly knew he had thrown up, even though none of it had spilled from his hand. “Oh, Em,” he whispered, pulling out a package of tissue from his back pocket. Thankfully, his allergies always acted up in summer so he carried them around with him always. “Wipe your hand, baby.” 

Emmett wanted to, but he didn’t dare pull his hand away from his mouth at this point. A loud hiccup followed by an even louder belch escaped him and more vomit was coming up, this time filling his hand and spilling from his finger tips. Emmett quickly pulled his hand away and hunched over, no longer caring that he was in front of a group of people that were all staring at him. Yes, he was humiliated, but he didn’t have much of a choice. Emmett let out an even louder, sicker belch this time, one hand resting on his knees as he stood bent over, the other rubbing at his queasy belly. A large torrent of vomit splattered onto the sidewalk, big enough for chunks to splash onto his shoes and jeans. His audience quickly reacted and he knew many hurried off to get away from him. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Aiden whispered. “You can’t help it. I’m sorry your tummy doesn’t feel good.” Aiden was behind him, rubbing his back as he gagged again, this time bringing up nothing. He gagged once more, only a trickle of bile coming out. He was sure he was empty now, but he stayed bent over just in case, letting Aiden comfort him. 

“I’m sorry,” Emmett whispered, wiping the back of his hand with his mouth as he spat out a large glob of phlegm. He straightened up and stretched before putting a hand to his belly that now felt less bloated and sick. 

“No,” Aiden corrected him quickly. “I am. I’m sorry you felt like you needed to come out here today for me. I would say you should have told me, but I know I was probably too busy with the animals to listen. Let’s get you home, Em. The animals will be here all summer.” 

Emmett nodded, thankful that Aiden didn’t seem to be disappointed. “I love you he whispered, voice hoarse from the vomiting. 

Aiden let out that cute little giggle of his. He bent down slightly and pressed a kiss to Emmett’s belly. “And I love you,” he agreed. “Now let’s get you back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like emeto, follow my blog on Tumblr! Hold-my-hair-back is my URL. I love doing emeto roleplay with anyone who is up to it.


End file.
